Clue Fortress 2
by bracesgirl
Summary: 10 people, 1 dead body, 1 mystery, and a whole lot of fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Fortress and all Clue stuff doesn't belong to me**

"Ma! I don't wanna go to no stupid party!"

"Well I want you to get outta my house!"

The argument between Scout and his Mom went on like for quite a while until Scout stomped into the back seat of his mothers car. Scouts Mom mainly just wanted her son out of the house because she needed some me time. She checked the invitation and made sure that the giant house in the countryside was the right one. She ruffled her youngest son's hair which he immediately patted pack down into place.

Scout knocked on the door of the fancy house after his mom drove away. A short butler opened the door and let Scout in.

"If you would be so kind and wait with the other guest until the others arrive," he said guesting to a living room. Scout walked into the living room and was surprised to see the Engineer sitting on a couch.

"Yo hardhat watta you doing here?"

"Well, I got an invitation and i had nothing better to do. I think that Sniper is coming too,"Engineer said.

"Great," Scout said with an eye roll. He left the base to get away from all the madness and stuff. The door opened from the hallway and the butler greeted the person who was Medic.

It can be weird to have seen someone in say a lab coat and then see them in normal attire.

"Hey Doc," Engineer said dying for someone other than Scout to talk to.

"Hallo Herr Engineer, I hope your holiday went well ja?" Medic said.

"Ya do you know if anybody else from out team is coming. I mean we are all here and I think that Aussie is coming,"

"I do not know, I think zat Herr Heavy got an invitation but i do not know id he is coming,"

"So Doc do ya know if any chicks are coming cuz this place is _dead," _Scout interrupted.

Just then the door opened and another person walked into the living room it was the Spy and then the Heavy and Sniper showed up. Soon all nine mercenaries were there and that is when the fun really starts to happen


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Fortress and all Clue stuff doesn't belong to me**

Soon everybody was talking and having a good time. All minus Scout who was sitting in a corner pouting to himself.

"I am on vacation to get _away_ from the people I work with. Not to spend time with them," Scout went to the front door and went to leave. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He twisted the doorknob but it remained stubbornly in place.

"I am sorry sir but you must stay until you meet our host. He told me that he was running a bit late," the butler informed Scout.

About twenty minuets later every body was invited to the dining room. The soup was already laid out on nine spaces at a long table. There was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. The lights flickered for a moment. Everybody sat down there was another clap of thunder and lightning. This time the power fully went out.

"OW!"

"Hey!"

Someone screamed in a very girlish way. Then the power came back on.

Everybody was present. However there was also a dead body on the table laying face down with a knife in his back.

This man is or well, _was_ Mr. Mann. Who was the host of this party.

"It seem that we have a murderer amongst our selves," Spy said. Everyone glanced at him then at each other. One of them was a killer.

"Funny you should mention that spook. You do back stab people for a living," Sniper said eying the knife and the Spy carefully.

"I assure you it was not me. That isn't even a knife that I have," Spy said in a calm tone.

"I have tried to call the police but the line is dead. Nobody is to leave this house," the butler said making everybody jump.

"Let's all split up and look for cl-" Scout tried to say but then the Spy cut him off

"_Don't_ even finish that thought. Or my knife _will _be in back,"

"I think that we should go and look for any signs as to who the killer could be, Everybody needs a weapon for _defense only,_" Engineer said picking up a nearby candle stick.

Everybody grabbed something hard and stable. Then everybody went in their separate ways with a buddy. Not knowing the dangers ahead or if their partner was the killer.

Scout was in a mood because before he could get somebody else to go with him he was left with the Butler.

"Alright let's go and find some things pointing to the killer," the Butler said leading the Scout to the grand staircase. Scout gripped the statue head tightly as he made his way up the stair cases. Then the power went off again. Scout screamed (in a very girlish ) and started run but he smacked into a wall. The lights came back on and looking down at Scout were Medic and Heavy.

"Vat happened?" Medic asked clearly knowing what happened.

"Oh uh there was a slick spot on the ground and I slipped," Scout aid looking at the ground.

"Where is tiny butler?" Heavy all looked around but the Butler was nowhere to be seen. They all walked back to the living room thing where they were met with another surprise.

There was the Butler laying face down on the floor. Scout Heavy and the Medic ran to find the others. When they all gathered in the living room thing the Butler was gone. There was no body on the floor.

"Blimey," was all that Sniper could manage.

"ALRIGHT ONE OF YOU LADIES IS A TRAITOR. SO FESS UP NOW!" Solider yelled.

"Walking dead bodies, killers, Heavy is leaving," Heavy said.

"THAT WOULD BE SUCH A THING THAT A KILLER WOULD SAY! I THINK THAT YOU KILLED OUR HOST WITH THE KNIFE IN THE DINING ROOM!" Solider yelled.

"Can you honestly see Heavy using a tiny butterfly knife?" Engineer asked.

"Well I say we go look at the dead body again," Scout said.

Everybody went to the scene of the crime. Only to find not there on the table.

"Great another stiff that has moved places," Scout said.

And with that they all ste out again to find the stiffs and the killer.


End file.
